


Whenever you're ready, my love

by lonelysun623



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysun623/pseuds/lonelysun623
Summary: Zuko and Sokka's secret relationship is tearing Zukko up inside.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 392





	Whenever you're ready, my love

All this sneaking around is killing Sokka. He knows Zuko is just embarrassed about letting people see him in an until recently very frowned upon type of relationship.

Being gay in the South pole is exceedingly normal, so when Zuko expressed his worry Sokka didn’t know how to react. He wanted to share his love and joy with the world, but for Zuko, he would keep his affections under wraps.

So now Sokka is stuck making excuses as to why he is constantly visiting the fire nation palace. His dad cornered him while he was packing one night. Sokka just can’t lie to his dad. When he told Zuko he thought his boyfriend was going to die of embarrassment.

“Do you think we are being too obvious?” Zuko asked one night while Sokka spooned him.

“I mean if anyone walked in right now the jig would be up,” Sokka said in between kissing the young Firelord’s neck.

Though Zuko melted into the kisses, he still shuddered at the thought.

“Don’t worry babe,” Sokka comforted “my dad knows how to keep a secret.”

Zuko let his lover’s touch protect him from his anxieties. He tried to savor every physical touch to be distracted from the thought of telling people he’s gay.

Sokka’s frequent visitations of the Palace taught him a lot about the best broom closets for making out with a shy boyfriend.

They spent breaks from the neverending meetings Zuko has to endure going on walks around the palace grounds and picnics.

There was a fun game Sokka liked to play when Zuko wasn’t paying enough attention to him. He would start with a soft romantic gesture and keep going until he had Zuko’s full attention.

He could usually get one kiss on the lips before Zuko pulled away in surprise and surveyed the area to see if they were spotted. Zuko would sigh with relief and glare at his lover. However, the glare had no anger in it.

Zuko knew how much it hurt to have someone you love look at you in anger, and he would never give that pain to Sokka. Sokka deserved the world.

Though Zuko likes to blame the PDA on Sokka, on more than one occasion Zuko has pushed the water tribe boy into a maid’s closet before kissing him passionately. It was frustrating to have him so near, yet his comforting touch so far.

Zuko was addicted to the intense heat when he made out with Sokka. His inner fire felt like someone had poured gasoline onto it. That, someone was Sokka. Sokka was his opposite, yet he never felt more understood then when he was with Sokka.

He envied Sokka. Zuko wanted to be brave, like Sokka. Sokka nearly shouted from the rooftops how much he loved him. Zuko just wanted to curl into himself when he thought about telling anyone. When instilled to hate a part of yourself, one can have trouble being brave.

Zuko loved spending as much time as he could being with Sokka. He hated the meetings and courts he had to sit through, he would rather listen to Sokka’s jokes by the turtle duck pond. He would rather feel Sokka’s pulse against his own. Being connected to Sokka was intoxicating and Zuko couldn’t get enough.

One night Zuko was reading reports about some rogue soldiers who refused the change in leadership and his reforms. They managed to stop the rebellion pretty quickly, as they were unorganized and undersupported. Zuko tossed the report on his desk before extinguishing his candle and gently getting into bed. Sokka was snoring peacefully on his side of the bed, he was beautiful.

Zuko sometimes felt guilty about dragging Sokka down like this. He deserved someone who could travel with him and be honest with the world. Zuko could do neither of those things. In his trauma rattled brain he didn’t feel good enough for Sokka. Zuko felt so dull compared to Sokka’s wonderful shine. He sometimes wished he could wake up and be confident in himself and his abilities, like Sokka.

“You look like you’re thinking about something important, what’s up?” Sokka asked with bleary eyes.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry you should go back to bed,” Zuko said in a melancholy tone.

“No,” Sokka sat up, “something is clearly bothering you, let me be here for you, let me listen.”

Zuko let out a soft sigh before gently entangling himself with Sokka until their faces were so close that their noses touched.

“I just feel like I’m hurting you,” Zuko admitted.

Sokka chuckled, “I don’t feel much pain, can you elaborate?”

“Like I’m holding you back like you deserve someone who can be honest to the world,” Zuko confessed.

Sokka breathed in gently and purposefully, there was a moment of silence before he began to speak “Zuko, you’re the light in my life. You let me slow down and see the details of the world. You always listen to what I have to say like you think what I have to say is important to you.”

“Everything you say matters Sokka. Even the jokes about Councilman Arzun’s fake hair.”

“Those jokes may be the most important things I have ever said,” Sokka giggled.

They both laughed softly under the silk bed sheets, melting into each other’s arms.

“Love?”

“Yeah, Sokka?”

“You get to choose when we tell the world, whenever you’re ready my love.”

“Thank you.”

That night their warmth was one and the same, for they knew that nothing could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I have no clue what I'm doing but I'm having too much fun to stop! tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
